Im Sturmwind des Schicksals
by Shahrukh
Summary: Inuyashas Story komplett neu. Wer wird darin auftauchen und wer nicht?
1. Kindheitstrauma

Ein Junge rannte eine Treppe hinunter, er mochte nicht älter als etwa sieben Jahre alt sein. Er umklammerte einen roten Rucksack, den er gegen seine Brust drückte. Sein langes silbernes Haar reichte ihm bis zu den Hüften. Jetzt flatterten sie wild hinter ihm her, denn er hatte es sehr eilig, aus dem Gebäude zu gelangen. Wenn man ihn genauer betrachtete, dann sah man seine goldenen Augen, die etwas melachonisches an sich hatten. Auch bemerkte man seine kleinen weißen Hundeohren. Wenn er sprach, konnte man kleine, spitze Fangzähne erkennen. Seine Finger waren ein klein wenig länger als normal und endeten in kleinen aber scharfen Fingernägeln, die leicht spitz zuliefen. Auch trug er eine feuerrote Robe, die aus einer Art Mantel und einer weiten Hose bestand. Diese waren feuerfest, auch, wenn sie nicht so aussehen mochten. Dennoch waren sie es wirklich. Unter diesem Oberteil trug er ein weißes Hemd. Ansonsten lief er stets barfuß durch die Welt und war an sich leicht reizbar, aber auch schüchtern. In der Schule hatte er keine Freunde, alle mieden ihn. Er war ein Halbdämon der Hunderasse. Deswegen wagte sich keiner in seine Nähe. Seine Mutter stand draußen vor der Grundschule und wartete auf ihn. Im heutigem Jahrhundert war es völlig normal, dass es Dämonen und Halbdämonen gab. Sie und die Menschen lebten relativ friedlich nebeneinander, aber es gab in beiden Rassen noch ein paar Mitglieder, die dieses nicht akzeptierten und sich gegenseitig bekämpften. Und es gab auch Menschen, die die Dämonen verachtete und mobbte. Leider waren die Kinder in Inuyashas Alter besonders schlimm, weil ihre Eltern sie anstachelten, die Dämonenkinder zu beschimpfen und mit Steinen oder anderen Gegenständen zu bewerfen. Auch Inuyasha hatte unter diesen Feindlichkeiten zu leiden und nahm es einfach so hin, wenn es ihm auch nicht leicht fiel. Dennoch konnte er nichts dagegen tun, so sehr er auch wollte. Er traute sich nicht, denn er wollte seiner Mutter keine Schande bereiten. Sie war vor vielen Jahren nach Tokio gezogen, kurz, nachdem er geboren wurde. Sein Vater war gestorben, als er seine Frau und seinen Sohn beschützte. Inuyasha konnte ihn nie kennen lernen, denn er war tot, seit über sechs Jahren schon. Dennoch hatte er das Grab seines Vaters schon sehr oft besucht. Es lag nicht in der Nähe von Tokio, nein. Aber dank der Tatsache, dass er ein Halbdämon war, ein Hanyou, konnte er weitere Strecken in weniger als einer Stunde zurücklegen. Das strengte ihn nach einiger Übung nicht mal mehr richtig an. Allerdings hatte er nach einiger Zeit keine richtige Lust mehr an diesen kleinen Ausflügen. Lieber saß er mit seiner Mutter im Wohnzimmer und unterhielt sich mit ihr.

"Mama", rief er erfreut, rannte zu ihr und ließ sich umarmen. Endlich war die Schule für heute vorbei. Auch hatten sie heute Freitag, dass hieß, er hatte noch zwei Tage Ruhe und wurde nicht gehänselt und beworfen. Glücklich klammerte er sich an die Hüfte seiner Mutter und seufzte leise. "Haha, seht mal, das Babymonster sucht Schutz bei seiner Mama! Wie süüüß!", rief einer seiner Mitschüler hinter ihm. Inuyashas Ohren zuckten sachte, aber er erwiderte nichts, sondern versuchte die Stimmen zu ignorieren, die ihn verspotteten. "Hundekind, Hundekind!", spotteten mehrere Kinder im Chor und liefen die Straßen entlang, weil auch sie nach Hause wollten. Nur ein Mädchen blieb stehen und sah zu ihm und seiner Mutter hinüber. Sie ging in seine Parallelklasse und er kannte sie nicht. Er sah zu ihr und hatte seine Hände immer noch in den Rock seiner Mutter geklammert. Das Mädchen hatte schwarze, lange Haare und braune, sanfte Augen. Inuyasha wusste ihren Namen nicht, sie nicht seinen. Beide sahen sich eine Weile an und er konnte keine Feindlichkeit in ihren Augen sehen. Keine Verachtung für ihn, nichts.. nur Freundlichkeit. Sie war kleiner als er, dass konnte er abschätzen. Ihr Rock war hellgrün und die Schleife an ihrem Oberteil ebenfalls. Der Rest war schlicht in weiß gehalten. Nun hob sie ihre Hand und winkte ihm zu. Inuyashas Augen weiteten sich erstaunt, dann sah er sich irritiert um. Wen meinte sie? Als er wieder zu ihr sah, war sie verschwunden. "Na nu?", entwich es seinem Mund erstaunt. "Sie wurde gerade von ihrer Mutter abgeholt, Inuyasha.", meldete sich seine Mutter lächelnd zu Wort, die ihren Sohn und das Mädchen neugierig gemustert hatte. "Wer war denn die junge Dame?", fragte sie nach einer Weile. "Ich kenne sie nicht, Mama.", antwortete er leise und blickte zu ihr auf. Inuyasha hoffte, dass er das Mädchen am Montag wiedersehen würde, wusste aber auch, dass er zu schüchtern sein würde, sie anzusprechen. Außerdem würden die anderen aus der Schule sie dann ebenfalls ärgern, weil sie mit ihm redete. Doch er verwarf den Gedanken schnell wieder. Er traute nur seiner Mutter, keinem anderen Menschen. Auch keinem Dämon. Nur seine Mutter war ihm wichtig, nichts weiter.

Seine Mutter setzte ihn auf den Beifahrersitz und schnallte ihn sorgfältig an. Dann stieg sie selber auf der Fahrerseite ein und gurtete sich an. In Gedanken ging sie die Einkaufsliste noch einmal durch, als sie den Motor startete und langsam vom Parkplatz der Schule fuhr, um sich in den regen Straßenverkehr von Tokio einzuordnen. Inuyasha saß aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die Menschenmassen, die sich durch die Einkaufspassagen drängten. Ihm war es hier viel zu laut und zu stickig, aber das sagte er seiner Mutter nie, denn sie liebte diese Stadt. Hier war sie unter Menschen und fühlte sich wohl. Sie wohnten allerdings außerhalb der Hauptstadt, auf dem Lande. Dort war es ruhig und kein weiterer Mensch lebte dort. Nur er mit seiner Mutter zusammen in einer großen Hütte, die sowohl mit Strom, als auch mit Wasser versorgt wurde. Seine Mutter arbeitete, wenn er in der Schule war. Welchen Beruf sie genau hatte, wusste er allerdings nicht genau. Es hatte aber irgendwas mit Blumen und so einem Zeugs zutun. Soviel wusste er jedendalls. Seine Mutter parkte bei einem großen Supermarkt und stieg dann aus. "Inuyasha, ich bin gleich wieder da. Ich muss uns noch ein paar Vorräte besorgen, es dauert auch bestimmt nicht lang. Im Handschuhfach sind ein paar Süßigkeiten, wenn du schon Hunger hast. Bedien dich nur, aber iss bitte nicht zuviel, es gibt Mittag, sobald wir zu Hause sind, okay?", lächelte seine Mutter ihn an. Er nickte brav. "Geht okay, Mama. Ich warte hier auf dich.", stimmte er zu und sah, wie sie die Autotür schloß und nach Umschauen über die Straße lief, um zum Supermarkt zu gelangen. Sie parkte nie auf dem ansässigen Parkplatz, denn dann würden die Menschen ihn wieder nicht in Ruhe lassen. So ärgerte ihn keiner. Also saß er da und wartete. Nach etwa fünf Minuten wurde ihm langweilig und er schaute ins Handschuhfach, um sich ein wenig Süßes zu nehmen. Es waren Gummibärchen da. Seufzend nahm er sich eine Hand voll und suchte sich die roten heraus, die nach einer Studie von Haribo am besten schmeckten und darum auch ein Drittel der Tüte ausfüllten. Kauend blickte er aus dem Fenster und beobachtete das geschäftige Treiben der Menschen. Eigentlich konnte er die Menschen nicht leiden. Sie mochten die Dämonen nicht, dachten, sie seien alle schlecht, was jedoch nicht immer zutraf. Sicherlich, es gab auch einige, die böse waren und Menschen töteten, doch waren dadurch nicht alle gleich. Menschen und ihre dummen Vorurteile! Er hasste sie!

Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus und er wandte den Kopf just in diesem Moment zur Hauptstraße, in dem seine Mutter von einem heranrasenden LKW erfasst und durch die Luft geschleudert wurde. Seine Augen weiteten sich entsetzt und er sprang aus dem Wagen. 'Nein, lass das nur ein Traum sein, lass es bitte nicht geschehen!', flehte er in Gedanken und rannte zu ihr. Sie lag blutüberströmt im Gras neben dem Auto und regte sich nicht mehr. Als er sein Ohr an ihren Mund legte, konnte er keinen Atem mehr feststellen. Um ihn herum drehte sich alles, er roch das viele Blut und konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Nicht glauben, dass seine geliebte Mutter tot sein sollte. Wieso wurde ihm seine Familie genommen? Er hatte sonst niemanden, der sich um ihn kümmerte. Nun war sie tot. Einfach so. Wegen eines Menschen! Weinend nahm er sie auf seine Arme und rannte wie der Blitz mit ihr durch die Stadt. Die Blicke der anderen störten ihn nicht, er rannte, als ginge es um sein Leben. Nach fünf Minuten kam er zu Hause an und legte seine Mutter vorsichtig in das Gras vor der Hütte, um ein Loch im Garten zu buddeln. Tränenblind schlug er seine Krallen immer wieder in die Erde und schaufelte alles hinter sich. Bald darauf holte er seine tote Mutter und bettete sie mit einer Decke in hinein. Schnell pflückte er eine blutrote Rose und legte sie auf die Decke. Danach flüsterte ein leises "Lebewohl.. Mama.." und schaufelte das Grab langsam zu. Nun pflückte er noch einige Rosen und legte sie auf den Erdhügel. Hier ruhte sie nun und er war allein. Keiner würde sich um ihn kümmern, dass musste er nun selbst in die Hand nehmen! Sich die Tränen trotzig wegwischend, wandte er sich vom Grab seiner Mutter ab und ging in die Hütte zurück, um sich das nötigste einzupacken. Er wollte einfach nur weg von hier, weg von den Menschen, weg von der Zivilisation. Allein sein und allein Leben. Er war ein Hanyou und kam allein klar. Ohne Hilfe. "Ich schaffe das.", waren seine letzten Worte, als er im tiefen Wald verschwand.. 


	2. Rettung in letzter Sekunde

Inuyasha war mittlerweile 17 Jahre alt und sehr gewachsen. Seine silbernen Haare waren immer noch hüftlang und es wehte sanft im Wind. Er stand auf einem Hügel und blickte mit verschränkten Armen in die Weite. Nun waren fast 8 Jahre vergangen und er war immer noch allein, so, wie er es auch wollte. Dennoch hatte er ein Gefühl von Einsamkeit im Herzen. Er sprach mit niemandem und war sehr abweisend gegenüber anderen. Einerseits war er froh darüber, dass er nicht zugelabert wurde, andererseits jedoch auch traurig, dass er niemals eine Familie haben würde. Entweder die Menschen hatten Angst vor ihm, oder sie verachteten ihn. Knurrend ließ er sich nach hinten ins Gras fallen, verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und schloss die goldenen Augen, um die Sonne zu genießen. Immer noch trug er die gleiche Kleidung, wie aus seiner Kindheit, nur, dass diese hier von seinem Vater war. Inuyasha hatte sie damals in der Hütte gefunden. Als er letztes Jahr hineinpasste, zog er sie an und trug sie seitdem immer. Er hatte die Schule abgebrochen, ohne jemandem ein Wort zu sagen. Es hätte außerdem niemanden interessiert. So hatte er im eigentlichem Sinne kaum Bildung. Aber wer brauchte die denn hier in der Wildnis auch? Ein Hanyou wie er ganz sicher nicht. Inuyasha dachte an seinen Vater und an seine Mutter. Ob sie ihn wohl beobachteten? Ob sie zusammen waren? Waren sie an einem besseren Ort und glücklich? Das alles hoffte er natürlich. Trotzdem vermisste er sie beide. Besonders aber seine Mutter, denn seinen Vater hatte er ja nie kennen lernen dürfen. Um ihn herum war es still, nur der Wind, der durch die Grashalme strich, war zu hören. Die leichte Brise umspielte seine sensible Nase und er genoss den Geruch der Freiheit. Es war angenehm kühl und die Sonne wärmte die Haut. Eine Stimme durchbrach die Stille, sie schien von weiter her zu kommen, dennoch hörte der Hanyou sie mit seinen empfindlichen Ohren und sprang auf, um besser hören zu können. "Hiiiiiilfeeee! Neeeein, geh doch weeg! Was hab ich dir denn getan? Hiiiilfe, hiiiilft mir denn keiner?", hallte es aus dem Wald. Inuyasha zuckte die Schultern und sprintete los, um zu sehen, wer da in Not war und ob derjenige es wert war, gerettet zu werden. Angekommen, sah er einen kleinen Kitsunen, der zitternd an einen Baumstamm geklammert war. Unter ihm knurrten mindestens ein duzend Wölfe hungrig und sprangen zu ihm hoch. 'Kann ja nicht schaden, wenn ich einem Fuchsdämon helfe, schließlich ist er ja noch ein Kind. Seine Eltern scheinen nicht in der Nähe zu sein, sonst würden sie ihm sicher helfen.', dachte der Hanyou sich und lief mitten in die Horde von Wölfen hinein. Er griff an. "Sankontessou!", rief er und zerfetzte die Wölfe mühelos, bis keiner mehr übrig war. Der Kitsune staunte nicht schlecht, als er den Hundedämon da so kämpfen sah. Als alle Wölfe in ihrem eigenen Blut lagen und sich nicht mehr rührten, klopfte Inuyasha sich in die Hände und richtete seine Kleidung still wieder her. Der kleine Fuchsdämon hüpfte vom Baumstamm herunter und rannte zu seinem Retter. "Danke, dass du mich gerettet hast! Wer bist du?", fragte der Kleine neugierig und sah zu ihm auf. Inuyasha stutzte und blickte hinab. Wieso traute sich der Zwerg, ihn anzusprechen und rannte nicht so schnell er konnte davon? "Inuyasha.. wieso fragst du, Keh?"m brummte der Hanyou harsch und verschränkte die Arme, wobei er die Hände in den jeweils anderen Ärmel steckte. "Inuyasha? Den Namen habe ich schon mal irgendwo gehört..! Danke, dass du mich gerettet hast! Ich bin dir was schuldig!", sagte der Fuchsdämon und verneigte sich vor seinem Gegenüber. Nun war der Hanyou baff. "Wer bist du überhaupt, Kleiner?", wollte er nun wissen und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ich heiße Shippo." Also Shippo. Inuyasha nickte verstehend. "Ich muss wieder los. Man sieht sich vielleicht mal.", meinte der Hanyou und drehte sich um, um zu gehen. "Warte!" Inuyasha hörte den jungen Kitsunen hinter sich herlaufen und verdrehte die Augen. Jetzt hatte er eine Klette am Hintern, oh super. "Was ist denn noch?", wollte er knurrend wissen, stoppte aber nicht. "Nimm mich bitte mit.. ich habe keine Eltern mehr..", flehte der Fuchsdämon und sah ihn während des gehens an. "Ich soll was?", blaffte der Hanoyu ihn an und blieb abrupt stehen.

"Nimm mich bitte mit.. Ich habe niemanden sonst, der sich um mich schert. Ich fall dir auch ganz bestimmt nicht zur Last.. ach bitte..", bat Shippo und funkelte ihn lieb an. Inuyasha erinnerte sich an seine Kindheit und konnte sich in den jungen Kitsunen hineinversetzen. Seine Mutter war immer für ihn da.. bis zu jenen Tag, an dem sie bei diesem schrecklichen Unfall starb.. Er schloß für einen Moment seine goldenen Augen und nickte dann stumm. Shippo umklammerte sein Bein. "Danke, Inuyasha!", flüsterte er dankbar und seufzte leise vor Freude. Nun war er nicht mehr allein. Er hatte einen Freund. Zuvor hatte er noch nie einen gehabt. Der Hanoyu fragte sich, welcher Esel ihn geritten hatte, als er zugestimmt hatte, als Shippo fröhlich plappert neben ihm herging. Es war nicht zu fassen, wie schnell der Kitsune reden konnte. Sowas hatte Inuyasha noch nie in seinem Leben erlebt. Hoffentlich wurde der kleine Quälgeist bald müde, dann hatte er Chancen, dass er einschlief und endlich ruhig war. Andererseits hatte er nun jemanden, mit dem er reden konnte und der ihn sicherlich auch etwas verstand. Aber er wollte dem Kleinen nichts über seine Familie erzählen, dazu war er nicht bereit. Noch nicht. Auf einmal wurde Shippo sehr leise. Er gähnte leise und schleppte seinen müden Körper hinter Inuyasha her. Dieser blieb stehen und der Kitsune rannte gegen seine Fersen, um sich dann auf den Hintern plumpsen zu lassen. Schon fiel er nach hinten und schnarchte leise. Der Hanyou dankte den lieben Herrn und schnappte sich Shippo, um ihn sich über die Schulter zu legen. Er machte sowas eigentlich nie, aber hier musste er halt mal eine Ausnahme machen. Inuyasha lief geschwind zu seinem Lieblingsbaum, sprang auf einen der Äste und lehnte sich dann gegen den dicken Stamm. Den kleinen Shippo legte er vorsichtig in seinen Schoß, damit dieser nicht im Schlaf vom Baum fiel. Ihm war wirklich alles zuzutrauen, schätzte der Hanyou. Er selbst war noch nicht müde und sah sich den Sonnenuntergang ruhig an. Die Farben vermischten sich miteinander und es gab ein Spiel der Faszination. Eigentlich glaubte der Hanyou nicht, dass er romantisch veranlagt war, aber dieses Bild gefiel ihm sehr. Es erinnerte ihn irgendwie an seine Mutter, die dieses Schauspiel am Horizont auch geliebt hatte. Einiges hatte er von seiner Mutter, soviel wusste er nicht über seine Eltern. Aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass seine Mutter sehr romantisch gewesen sein musste. Shippo rollte sich nun auf der Seite zusammen und schnarchte einmal kurz. Inuyasha zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. Nun hatte er auch noch einen Kitsunen erwischt, der die Angewohnheit hatte, im Schlaf zu schnarchen. Das war einfach zu herrlich. 'Wenigstens redet er nicht auch noch im Schlaf..', dachte der Hanyou mit einer Spur Ironie. Langsam schloß er seine Augen und hielt weiterhin die Ohren offen, um bei Gefahr schnell reagieren zu können. Jedoch passierte nichts außergewöhnliches in dieser Nacht.

Am nächsten Morgen schlug Shippo seine Augen auf und sah sich um. Wo war er? Da fiel im Inuyasha ein und er setzte sich gähnend auf. Dann sah er sich um und kratzte sich verwirrt am Kopf. Er saß auf dem Waldboden und blickte hinauf. Über ihm war dichtes Blattwerk, also saß er unter einem Baum. Doch wo war Inuyasha? Schnell sprang der Kitsune auf und lief ein wenig um den Baum, um sich dann zu strecken. 'Er wird schon wiederkommen. Wahrscheinlich jagt er oder so.', dachte er und setzte sich unter den Baum, um auf den Hanyou zu warten. Dabei blickte er sich um und sah außer Büschen und Bäumen aber nichts weiter. 'Sehr still hier..', fand Shippo und gähnte erneut, jedoch herzhafter, als beim ersten Mal. Ein Rascheln war im Gebüsch zu hören und Shippo sprang auf. Er hob die Nase in die Luft und schnupperte. Ein unbekannter Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase. Wer oder was konnte das sein? Dann war es weg. So schnell, wie es gekommen war. Schulterzuckend setzte er sich wieder hin und wartete auf seinen neuen Freund, der seiner Meinung nach ziemlich lang brauchte.

Inuyasha seufzte und kratzte sich am Kopf. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, zu jagen, aber heute hatte irgendwie kein Glück. Kein Hase trieb sich in der Nähe herum. Kein Tier war zu sehen, zu hören oder gar zu wittern. Was zur Hölle hatte das zu bedeuten? Sonst kam er mindestens mit zwei erlegten Hasen zurück, doch diesesmal schien er keinen Erfolg zu haben. Was auch immer los war, es verscheuchte die wilden Tiere. Also sprang der Hanyou von Baum zu Baum und pflückte wilde Äpfel und andere Früchte. Es konnte ja nicht schaden, wenn er ein paar von jeden mitnahm, entschied er kurzerhand. Shippo würde sicherlich Hunger haben, so wie er selber. Also beeilte er sich und machte sich auf den Rückweg zum Schlafplatz und zu Shippo. Dieser saß im dichten Gras und stocherte mit einem Stock in der lockeren Erde herum. Was tat er denn da? Inuyasha schlich sich an den Kitsunen heran und blickte ihm über die Schulter, um besser sehen zu können. Shippo stocherte in einem Armeisenhügel und grinste fies vor sich hin. Schien viel Spaß zu machen. 'Kinder..', schnaufte der Hanyou innerlich und räusperte sich leise, so dass der Kitsune nach vorn auf den Armeisenbau fiel. Keine zwei Sekunden später schrie er auf und hieb um sich, denn die Armeisen rächten sich an ihm, in dem sie in seine Kleidung krochen und ihn bissen. 'Das geschiet ihm nur recht.. auch Armeisen sind Lebewesen', dachte Inuyasha grinsend und setzte sich an den Baumstamm, um das Obst vor sich auszubreiten. Äpfel, Kirschen und Beeren hatte er mitgebracht. Die Beeren waren ihm erst aufgefallen, als er kurz vor dem Schlafplatz war. Also hatte er sie mitgenommen. Shippo hatte sich gesäubert, in dem er in den nahegelegenen Fluss gesprungen war. Nun lief er zu Inuyasha und setzte sich neben ihm. Neugierig beugte er sich über das mitgebrachte Essen. "Äpfel und Kirschen! Lecker!", rief er erfreut und schaute den Hanyou fragend an. Dieser nickte und der Kleine griff einfach zu, um dann in einen knackigen Apfel zu beissen. Inuyasha griff zu den Beeren und wollte sie sich in den Mund stecken, als Shippo kreischte. "Iss die nicht, Inuyasha! Die sind giftig!", rief er mit vollem Mund und fuchtelte mit den Händen vor seinem Gesicht herum. Der Hanyou ließ die Beeren erschrocken fallen und blickte Shippo fragend an. "Giftig?" hakte er nach. "Ja, das sind Eibenlbeeren, ich denke nicht, dass du sie essen solltest!", nickte der Kitsune. "Inwiefern sind sie denn giftig?", wollte Inuyasha nun doch wissen. "Sie können Erbrechen, Durchfall und Lähmung verusachen. Meine Mama hat mir das beigebracht. Deshalb rate ich dir dringendst ab, sie zu essen!", belehrte der kleine Shippo ihn weise. Shippo sah nicht sehr schlau aus, aber er schien durchaus was auf dem Kasten zu haben. 'Cleverer Kitsune.', dachte Inuyasha sich und warf alle Beeren in einen der Büsche hinter sich.

"Au!", vernahmen die beiden eine leise Stimme und sahen über ihre Schulter. 'Was war denn das?', dachte der Hanyou und zuckte mit den Ohren. Jedoch konnte er nichts mehr hören. Shippo lief leise und auf allen vieren zum Gebüsch und hob dann die Nase in die Luft, um zu riechen. Da war er doch wieder, der seltsam unbekannte Geruch. Unangenehm war dieser nicht, aber alles Unbekannte machte ihm Angst. Auch Inuyasha kam langsam näher. Er hatte zwar keine Angst, aber er musste zugeben, dass er sehr neugierig war. Wer oder was mochte das sein? Nun nahm auch er den Geruch wahr. Vorher hatte ihn wohl der Geruch des Essens abgelenkt und er war unachtsam gewesen. Er richtete sich vorsichtig auf und trat näher an das Gebüsch heran. "Ist da wer?", wollte er barsch wissen und griff mit einer Hand in das dichte Blattwerk. Ein erschrockener Schrei war zu hören, der eindeutig weiblich war. Überrascht zog Inuyasha seine Hand zurück und zuckte mit seinen Ohren. Was machte ein Mädchen im Gebüsch? 'Keh..', dachte er sich.

Dann teilte er mit beiden Armen das Gebüsch und sah das Mädchen starr an. Was zum..? 


	3. Angels Eyes

Inuyasha sah mitten in ein paar Schokoladenbraune Augen, die ihn verängstigt anblickten. Sie gehörten einem Mädchen in seinem Alter, das rabenschwarze Haare hatte, die ihr bis zu den Hüften reichten. Ihr Mund war ein klein wenig geöffnet und sie hielt wahrscheinlich den Atem an, wie ihm schien. Sie kam ihm bekannt vor, aber er wusste nicht genau woher. Er zögerte kurz und wusste nicht, was er nun tun sollte, denn verständlicherweise war er zuvor noch nie in einer solchen Situation gewesen. Also starrten sich beide nur an. Das Mädchen hatte einen roséfarbenen Rock und ein weißes Shirt an. Dazu schwarze Schuhe. Nun regte sie sich etwas und wurde ein wenig rot. Der Junge über ihr.. er kam ihr bekannt vor.. Aber.. woher nur? Ihre Augen versanken in seinen. Und dann fiel es ihr ein! Diese goldenen Augen.. Es war der kleine Hanyou, den sie vor Jahren gesehen hatte, als er vor der Grundschule in Tokio stand und sich an seine Mutter klammerte. Seit diesem Tag hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Nun stand er vor ihr und sah sie irritiert an. Wahrscheinlich war er ansonsten allein. "H-hallo..", stotterte sie verlegen und setzte sich auf. Der Hanyou blinzelte kurz und hielt immer noch das Blattwerk auseinander, dass sonst zusammenpeitschen würde. Shippo linste über seinen rechten Arm und das Mädchen blickte ihn an. "Wer bist du?", fragte der Kitsune neugierig. Sie überlegte kurz und hob eine Hand, die zur Faust geformt war, an den Mund. Diese Geste sollte ihre Verlegenheit ausdrücken. "Ich.. ich heiße Kagome.. Kagome Higurashi..", erwiderte sie dann leise und wurde wieder rot. Inuyasha wiederholte im Geiste ihren Namen. 'Kagome..', dachte er. "Das ist Inuyasha und ich bin Shippo.", plapperte Shippo los. "Oh..", machte sie leise und lächelte ein wenig. "Was machst du hier im Gebüsch?", mischte Inuyasha sich nun barsch ein und knurrte. Kagome zuckte ein wenig zusammen und blickte ihn dann wieder schüchtern an. "Ich.. hab mich verlaufen und habe.. euch gehört.", erklärte sie. Ehe sie es sich versah, hatte er sie aus dem Gebüsch gehoben und setzte sie neben sich auf ihren Füßen ab. Sie sah ihn stumm an und lächelte dann wieder zögernd. "Danke..", sagte sie und verbeugte sich artig. "Schon gut", meinte der Hanyou und kam nicht drum herum, ihr Lächeln süß zu finden. 'Was denke ich hier eigentlich?', schalt er sich selber und verschränkte dann seine Arme wieder, wobei er jeweils eine Hand in den anderen Ärmel steckte. So stand er da und blickte auf Kagome herab. "Ich kenne dich.. Inuyasha.", fing sie plötzlich leise an und senkte den Blick. Nun stutzte er und zog unmerklich eine Augenbraue hoch. "Du kennst mich? Woher denn?", wollte er mürrisch wissen. "Nun.. damals standest du mit deiner Mutter vor unserer Grundschule. Damals war ich sieben Jahre alt. Du musst genau so alt gewesen sein, oder?", erklärte sie. Das stimmte. Inuyasha schnaufte leise und Shippo musterte ihn eigenartig. "Mag sein.", gab er knapp zurück. Wieder sah Kagome ihn aus ihren großen Schokoladenbraunen Augen an. Er schluckte und dachte unweigerlich daran, sie zu küssen. 'Baka', schalt er sich, 'was denkst du wieder für einen Mist! Erinner dich an die Tatsache, dass sie ein verdammter Mensch ist! Sie küssen..! Keh. Aber sie hat die Augen eines unschuldigen Engels..' Wütend über sich selbst und seine Gedanken, machte Inuyasha einen Satz und sprang auf den Baum. Knurrend setzte er sich auf den Ast und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Stamm, wie er es so oft in seinem Leben getan hat. Kagome und Shippo sahen ihm verwundert nach. Was hatte er denn nun? "Inuyasha, was soll das?", rief Shippo beleidigt und ließ sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden fallen, um die Arme zu verschränken. Nun musste Kagome lachen. Ihre Augen strahlten und sie hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund. Inuyashas Ohren zuckten und er schaute auf sie hinunter. 'Wie schön sie ist..', dachte er verträumt, schlug sich dann selber auf den Kopf und knurrte wieder. Wie konnte ein Hanyou nur soviel Müll denken? Das hielt man ja im Kopf nicht aus. "Inuyasha?", fragte Kagome fröhlich, denn das Eis war gebrochen. Sie mochte den Hanoyu und den kleinen Kitsunen sehr. "Hm?", brummte er Hanyou unwillig und sah zur Seite. "Kannst du mich nach Tokio zurück bringen? Mein Fahrrad steht hier in der Nähe.", erkundigte sie sich. "Keh.. es wird gleich dunkel, du solltest nicht herumradeln, um diese Zeit. Die Dämonen freuen sich auf so ein gelungenes Fresschen sicherlich sehr.", meinte Inuyasha und machte keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen. Kagome staunte. Er machte sich um sie Sorgen, auch, wenn er es niemals zugeben würde. Es war ihr, als kenne sie ihn schon sehr sehr lang. Doch war dies nicht möglich. "Aber.. meine Mutter macht sich sicherlich schon Sorgen um mich", erwiderte sie baff. "Ich kann dich morgen zurück bringen, aber nicht mehr heute. "Aber.. du bist doch sicherlich sehr stark und könntest mich beschützen, wenn mich ein Dämon angreift?", versuchte sie ihn umzustimmen. "Ich sagte nein!", blaffte er sie an und bereute es im nächsten Augenblick schon wieder.

Leise seufzend kapitulierte Kagome schließlich. Wenn er nicht wollte.. Sie setzte sich unter den Baum und lehnte gegen den Baumstamm. Dann schloß sie ihre Augen und streckte ihre Beine. Shippo lief auf sie zu und sah sie dann an. "Kagome?", fragte er leise. "Hmm?", machte sie erschöpft. "Darf ich auf deinem Schoß schlafen?", erkundigte der Kitsune sich schüchtern. Als Kagome schläfrig nickte, machte er es sich bei ihr bequem. Nach kurzer Zeit schliefen beide seelenruhig. Inuyasha sprang lautlos vom Baum und hockte sich vor die beiden. Sie war so wunderschön.. 'Kagome..', dachte er wieder. 'Verdammt, ich habe mich in sie verliebt! In einen Menschen! BAKA!' Doch konnte er rein gar nichts dagegen machen. Es war um ihn geschehen, dass wusste er nur allzu gut. Seine goldenen Augen musterten sie neugierig. Dann blieb sein Blick an ihren Lippen hängen. Er wollte sie küssen. Aber das konnte er einfach nicht. Nein, sie hatte auch noch ein Wort mitzusprechen. 'Verdammt.', dachte er und seine Ohren zuckten etwas, denn er hörte etwas. Auch spürte er einen Youkai. Das hieß nichts gutes. Leise schlich er in die Richtung, aus der die Energie kam und achtete in diesem Moment nicht mehr auf Kagome und Shippo.

Etwas packte sie hart am Oberarm und Kagome öffnete ihre Augen erschrocken. Dann blickte sie in die roten Augen eines Youkais und bekam große Augen. Wo war sie? Inuyasha! Nun fiel es ihr wieder ein. Als ein heftiger Ruck durch ihren Körper lief, schrie sie entsetzt auf und spürte, wie etwas sie umschlang. "Ahh!", schrie sie und sah Shippo auf den Boden fallen. Inuyasha wirbelte herum und sah, wie Kagome von Tentakeln umschlungen wurde. In seinem Kopf arbeitete es. Hier waren eindeutig zwei Youkais, aber einen sah er nur. Wo war der andere? Diese Frage wurde beantwortet, als ihn ein Schlag im Rücken traf und er gegen einen Baum geschleudert wurde. Er rappelte sich wieder auf und sprang den anderen Youkai mit einem "Sankontessou!" mitten ins Gesicht, um ihn zu zerfetzten. Der Schlangenyoukai brüllte auf und segnete das Zeitliche. Nun wandte sich Inuyasha dem anderen zu und knurrte gefährlich, als er sah, die fest der Youkai Kagome umklammerte. Sie röchelte und schien keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. "Inu.. yasha...", flüsterte sie und klammerte sich an die Tentakel, die ihren Hals umschlossen. Sie flüsterte seinen Namen und vertraute ihm? Der Hanoyu war verwirrt. Kein Mensch vertraute ihm, doch hörte er es eindeutig heraus. Kagome kannte ihn nicht, sie wusste nicht, ob er sie retten würde! "Kagome!", rief Shippo und hüfte verschreckt herum. "FUCHSFEUER!", schrie er dann und ließ eine blaue kleine Flamme auf den Youkai niedergehen, der um soviel größer war als er selber. Das veranlasste Inuyasha dazu, wieder anzugreifen. "Sankontessou!", rief er wütend und ließ seine scharfen Krallen über den Rücken des Youkais fahren. Doch der lachte nur amüsiert und drückte seine Tenkakel fester um Kagomes Hals zu. "Wenn du Schwächling so weitermachst, dann wird sie sterben. Ich an deiner Stelle, würde mir was besseres einfallen lassen. Außerdem.. du bist ein Hanyou, wieso setzt du dich für ein Menschenweib ein?", höhnte der Youkai böse. 'Ja, warum tu ich das eigentlich? Sie kann mir doch eigentlich egal sein. Liebe ich sie wirklich?', fragte sich Inuyasha in Gedanken und war einen Moment lang unsicher. "Inu... Inuyasha..", hauchte Kagome und glitt in die willkommene Bewusstlosigkeit. Nun wurde der Hanyou rasend vor Wut. Ja, er liebte sie! Mehr, als sein Leben! Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Schrei ging er wild auf den Youkai los und zerriss seine Tentakel. Kagome glitt aus ihnen heraus und fiel gen Boden. Er reagierte blitzschnell und fing sie mit einem Sprung auf. Ihr Körper fühlte sich kalt und klamm an. Aber dennoch weich und zart. Fast schon zerbrechlich. Wütend knurrte er und hielt sie mit einem Arm an sich gedrückt, damit ihr nichts geschah. "Kann dir ja egal sein, oder!", rief er sauer. Shippo lief zu Inuyasha und begutachtete Kagome, die immer noch bewusstlos war. "Was ist mit ihr?", wollte Shippo wissen. "Sie ist bewusstlos.", sagte Inuyasha knapp und stürzte sich mit dem Mädchen im Arm auf den Youkai. Doch dieser wich geschickt aus.  
Das Sankontessou würde nicht mehr ziehen, dass wusste Inuyasha ganz genau. Aber wie sollte er ihn besiegen? "Uhm..", machte Kagome leise und öffnete langsam die Augen ein wenig, um ihn verwirrt anzuschauen. 'Was mache ich in seinen Armen? Der Youkai!', dachte sie erschrocken. "Kagome? Wie geht es dir?", wollte der Hanyou wissen. "Es.. es geht schon wieder. Was ist denn los?", erkundigte sie sich noch leicht benommen. "Ich bekomme den Youkai nicht platt, er kennt nun meine Attacke und kann ausweichen. Er ist ziemlich intelligent für einen Youkai.", erklärte er. "Hm..", dachte Kagome laut nach. In diesem Moment traf der Youkai Inuyasha mit voller Wucht in der Seite und er knallte gegen einen Baum, hatte sich aber so gedreht, dass Kagome nichts abbekam. Er lag am Boden und hielt sie immer noch fest. "Inuyasha!", rief sie und beugte sich über den ohnmächtigen Hanyou. "Inuyasha!" Vorsichtig berührte sie seine blutige Wange und strich darüber. Der Youkai nutzte seine Chance und holte mit seinen Tentakeln aus, um beide auf einen Streich zu töten. Kagome drehte ihren Oberkörper in Richtung der Tentakel, schrie auf und duckte sich schützend über Inuyasha, der immer noch regungslos da lag. 


	4. Die erwachende Miko

Chapter 4 - Die erwachende Miko

Die Tentakel schnellten wie der Blitz auf Kagome und Inuyasha zu. Shippo stand weiter abseits und konnte es nicht fassen. Er schrie auf und hielt sich dann mit beiden Händen die Augen zu. Wenn seine neuen Freunde schon sterben sollten, dann wollte er nicht dabei zuschauen. Wie gelämt stand er einfach nur da und zitterte. Kagomes Schrei verhallte ungehört in den Tiefen des Waldes. Dann trat eine gespenstige Stille ein. Shippo wagte es nicht, die Hände von den Augen zu nehmen und wartete einfach nur ab. Würde der Youkai auch ihn töten? Shippo hielt es nicht mehr aus und öffnete seine Augen, nachdem er seine Hände weggenommen hatte. Doch er sah nicht viel. Nur ein rosanes, blendendes Licht, welches von der Stelle ausging, an der Inuyasha und Kagome sich augenblicklich befanden. Der Youkai hatte seine Tentakel in ihrer Nähe, aber der Kitsune konnte nicht ausmachen, ob er sie getroffen hatte. Das Licht pulsierte sanft und hatte irgendwie eine beruhigende Wirkung. Kagome stand auf, sah an sich herab und staunte. Wieso strahlte sie dieses merkwürdige Licht aus? Sie fühlte sich stark. Und sicher. Ihre Füße hoben vom Boden ab und sie schwebte einige Zentimeter darüber. Nun begann auch Inuyasha sich zu regen. Was blendete ihn denn da so? War er tot, oder träumte er nur? Langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an das Licht und er sah Kagomes Konturen. 'Was zum..!', dachte er benommen und rieb sich die Augen, weil er dachte, er hätte einen zuviel auf den Kopf bekommen. Doch als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, war das Licht immer noch da und Kagome schwebte nach wie vor. Er rappelte sich auf, ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und streckte zögernd eine Hand nach ihr aus. Das Licht umhüllte ihn immer mehr und dann spürte er, wie seine Wunden komplett heilten und seine Schmerzen schwanden. 'Was geschieht denn hier bloß?', fragte sich Inuyasha verwundert und besah sich seine Hände, an denen nur noch Blut klebte. Nichts schmerzte ihn mehr. Sein Blick hob sich wieder auf Kagome. Was geschah mit ihr? Lebte sie noch, oder war sie nun wirklich ein Engel? Er konnte es nicht sagen. Kagome hob wie automatisch eine Hand und hielt sie über ihren Kopf. Dann schloß sie ihre Augen und schien sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren. "Inuyasha?", flüsterte sie dann leise. "Ja..?", antwortete er irritiert und sah sie ohne Unterbrechung an. "Streck deine Hände aus.", erwiderte Kagome leise. Inuyasha zögerte einen Augenblick lang, tat dann aber, wie ihm gehießen und streckte beide Hände vor sich, mit den Handflächen nach oben, um zu warten, was nun geschehen würde. Plötzlich hatte er ein dünnes Schwert in den Händen liegen und seine Kinnlade klappte erstaunt nach unten. Was war denn das jetzt wieder? Ein Köcher und ein Bogen fielen neben Kagome zu Boden, bevor auch sie ohnmächtig wurde und nach hinten überkippte. Der Hanyou reagierte blitzschnell, nahm das Schwert in die rechte Hand und fing Kagome mit seinem linken Arm auf, so dass sie nicht auf dem Boden aufschlug. So schnell das Licht aufgetaucht war, so schnell verschwand es auch wieder und die Tentakel rasten erneut auf die beiden zu. Reflexartig riss Inuyasha das Schwert über seinen Kopf, wo es transformierte und zu einer mächtig aussehenden Klinge wurde, um es dann auf die Tentakel niederschnellen zu lassen. Der erstaunte Inuyasha sprang zu Shippo, legte Kagome neben diesen ins Gras und sprintete dann abermals auf den Youkai los, um ihn das Schwert dann ins Herz zu stoßen. Mit einem Fauchen löste sich dieser auf und der Hanyou besah sich das Schwert in seinen Händen genauer. 'Eben war es doch noch ein unscheinbares, altes Schwert zu sein, das keinen Nutzen hat. Und nun.. Wahnsinn!', dachte er und sah, wie es sich zurücktransformierte. Inuyasha zuckte die Schultern und steckte es in seine Scheide. 'Moooment! Scheide!', dachte er und blickte an sich hinunter. Tatsache, da hing doch an seiner Hüfte eine hölzerne Scheide, in der nun das Schwert steckte! Nun verstand er gar nichts mehr und zuckte abermals seine Schultern. 'Kagome!', fiel es ihm siedendheiß ein und er rannte zu ihr und Shippo, der neben Kagome kniete.

Inuyasha ging neben ihr in die Hocke und betrachtete ihr stilles Gesicht. Dann beugte er sich weiter über sie und zuckte mit seinen Ohren. 'Sie atmet, Gott sei Dank!', dachte er erleichtert und seufzte leise. Kagome stöhnte unterdrückt und schlug dann zuckend die Augen auf, um direkt in die goldenen des Hanyous zu blicken. 'Oh..', fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie lächelte etwas, streckte dann eine Hand aus und fühlte eines seiner Ohren. 'So weich.. und warm..', dachte sie überrascht. Inuyasha erstarrte zur Salzsäule. Was machte sie denn nun schon wieder! Er blinzelte und starrte sie baff an. Kagome streichelte sein Ohr und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Shippos Kinnlade klappte auf den harten Waldboden und er wurde knallrot. 'Was macht sie denn da?', dachte er perplex. Er drehte sich um, machte sich heimlich auf zum Köcher und dem Bogen, der immer noch bei dem Baum lag und sammelte die Pfeile ein, die dort herumlagen. So musste er die beiden nicht mehr anstarren, dass war ja peinlich! Es war schon erstaunlich genug, dass auf einmal dieses Licht erschienen ist! Und nun kamen ein seltsames Schwert, ein Köcher, ein Bogen und Pfeile dazu. Shippo musste sich schütteln. Dieses Mädchen, Kagome.. war sehr seltsam. Mysteriös, fand der kleine Kitsune und warf einen verstohlenen Blick zu den beiden über seine Schulter. Kagome zog ihre Hand zu sich zurück und beobachtete, wie Inuyasha rot wurde. Er war einfach süß! Er ließ sich auf seine vier Buchstaben fallen und starrte sie verwundert an. "W-was soll denn das?", wollte er stotternd wissen. "Nichts. Ich wollte nur wissen, wie sich deine Ohren anfühlen. Fasst wie die von Buyo, nur dass deine viel geschmeidiger sind.", fand sie lächelnd und setzte sich vorsichtig auf. "B..buyo?", hakte der Hanyou erstaunt nach. "Mein Kater.", grinste Kagome und kam auf allen vieren zu ihm gekrabbelt. Ihre Gesichter trennten nur noch wenige Millimeter voneinander. Nun wollte Inuyasha nur noch im Boden versinken, so peinlich war ihm das. Niemand zuvor war ihm so nah gewesen. Bis auf seine Mutter, aber das war auch ganz was anderes, fand er. 'Seine Augen sind faszinierend. Und diese wunderbaren Lippen.. Ob sie wohl genau so weich sind, wie sie aussehen?', fragte Kagome sind und blickte tief in Inuyashas Augen. Dieser fühlte sich unbehaglich, aber auch irgendwie sonderbar gut. Seine Ohren zuckten nervös und er wusste nicht recht, was er nun machen sollte. Aufstehen und weglaufen? Nein, dann galt er danach als Pfeife. Sie einfach küssen? Nein.. Herrje! Er wusste es nicht! Doch ehe er sich versah, hatte Kagome die kurze Strecke zu seinen Lippen überwunden und ihre sanft auf seine gedrückt. Seine Augen weiteten sich erstaunt und er sah, wie sie ihre langsam schloß. 'Was zum Henker..? Kagome..', schwirrten die Gedanken in seinem Kopf. 'Himmel, seine Lippen sind wirklich noch weicher, als sie aussehen! Und das ist mein erster Kuss.. hm.. Ob es wohl auch sein erster ist?' Nun ließ auch der Hanyou sich gehen und schloß zögernd seine Augen. Ehe Kagome sich versah, hatte er seine starken, muskulösen Arme um ihn gelegt und drückte sie an sich. Ihre Arme legten sich wie von selbst um seinen Hals und ein leises Seufzen entwich ihrer Kehle, als seine Zunge zärtlich über ihre Unterlippe strich. Der menschenhassende Hanyou küsste zum ersten Mal ein Mädchen. Ein Menschenmädchen. Und bei Gott, es störte ihn nicht! Einzig und allein Kagome beherrschte in diesem Moment seine Gedanken.

Nach einer ganzen Unendlichkeit, so schien es den beiden, lösten sie ihre Lippen ganz langsam voneinander. Doch nur, um kurz zu Atem zu kommen und sich schüchtern in die Augen zu schauen. Kagome staunte in diesem Moment selber, denn sie war sonst immer ziemlich schüchtern gegenüber Jungs. Nicht einmal Houyou hatte sie an sich herangelassen, geschweige dem, ihn angesprochen! Und nun hatte sie einen Hanyou geküsst. Liebte sie ihn? Ja, dessen war sie sich zu hundert Prozent sicher! Zaghaft forschte sie in seinen Augen, die nun sehr weich blickten. Er hob eine Hand an ihre Wange und streichelte sie dann sanft. Es schien ihnen wieder wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, die Welt schien stehen zu bleiben und die Lebenwesen hielten ihren Atem an, um ihnen zu lauschen und zu zuschauen. Shippo stand wie versteinert da und glotzte sie mit offenem Mund an. Eben hatte Kagome den eigenwilligen und in sich gekehrten Hanyou geküsst und er hatte ihren Kuss erwidert! 'Ich fall vom Glauben ab!', dachte er verdattert und beobachtete nun, wie Inuyasha sich etwas vorbeugte und diesesmal seine Lippen auf ihre drückte. Ja, gab es denn sowas! Shippo fasste sich an die Stirn und kippte hinten über. Nun war er das erste Mal ohnmächtig geworden. Nach einer Weile lösten sich die Lippen der beiden Liebenden wieder voneinander und sie lächelten verlegen. Was sagte man nach so einem Erlebnis? 'Sicherlich nicht "danke" oder so..', fuhr es Inuyasha durch den verwirrten Kopf. Doch das Schweigen wurde langsam unangenehm, fand er und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. "Nun.. ähhh...", machte er dann unsicher und blickte zu Boden. "Ich.. ähm..", sagte Kagome verdattert und hielt sich wieder eine Faust vor den Mund. 'Was habe ich mir dabei nur gedacht? Kagome, du Hirni!', schalte sie sich in Gedanken selber. Das konnte aber auch nur ihr passieren. Sie kannte ihn nicht mal seit einen Tag und musste ihn schon küssen! Oh nein.. "Das war.. schön..", stotterte der Hanyou nun sehr leise und sah sie wieder an, diesesmal war er aber knallrot im Gesicht. Erstaunt hob den Kopf und ihre Blicke trafen sich erneut. "Wirklich", sagte sie und es war weniger eine Frage, als eine Feststellung. Als sie nun erlöst lächelte, war das letzte Eis gebrochen und Inuyasha stand auf. Er reichte ihr seine Hand, die sie ergriff und half ihr auf. "Danke", nickte sie dann.

"Was war das.. für ein Licht.. Vorhin?", wollte er dann wissen. "Ah.. dass weiß ich leider selber nicht. Es war plötzlich da.. einfach so.", erklärte Kagome schulterzuckend. Inuyasha zog das Schwert und zeigte es ihr. "Das hier.. lag auf einmal in meinen Händen. Kennst du es?", hakte der Hanoyu nach. "Hm.. es sieht aus wie das Schwert.. das in einem meiner Schulbücher abgebildet ist." Inuyashas Ohren zuckten leicht. "Hat es einen Namen, Kagome?", fragte er neugierig und strich leicht über die nun stumpfe Klinge. "Ja.. lass mich überlegen..", murmelte sie und legte einen Finger an ihr Kinn, um nachzudenken. Nach einer Weile streckte sie ihn in die Luft und rief: "Tessaiga! Es heisst Tessaiga!" 


End file.
